House Krinner
' House Krinner' is a medium sized Goth House located within the Kingdom of Lucerne inside the city of Berne. House Krinner is one of the earliest of the vassal houses of House Arryn and they form the backbone of the military detatchment that House Arryn relies upon for most of their campaigns. Their motto is, “''As High as Honor''.” and they have formed this motto off the model that their Lord House in House Arryn uses as theirs. This motto stands on the fact that they feel that they are an ancient line of a family that makes the example they set for everyone elce vastly more important then just being wealthy, and powerful. House Krinner was originally apart of the larger House Morint but during the years before the Driving Tide several members of House Krinner were married to daughters in House Morint and the daughters were so loyal to House Morint that they took much of what made that house work into their new house creating a new house. During this time House Krinner was a vassal of House Krinner, but this changed when during the Driving Tide House Morint was mauled during the fighting and its Lord died along with his only sons meaning the house was basically gone for all intensive purposes. With this in mind, House Krinner became the vassal of House Arryn following the Driving Tide, and they became more heavily situated inside Forks then they had been before. When House Arryn moved to Berne they were obviously followed by their vassals and House Krinner was no exception to this, and they became one of the primary houses within Berne upon arriving. History Early History House Krinner was originally apart of the larger House Morint but during the years before the Driving Tide several members of House Krinner were married to daughters in House Morint and the daughters were so loyal to House Morint that they took much of what made that house work into their new house creating a new house. Driving Tide During this time House Krinner was a vassal of House Krinner, but this changed when during the Driving Tide House Morint was mauled during the fighting and its Lord died along with his only sons meaning the house was basically gone for all intensive purposes. Post Driving Tide With this in mind, House Krinner became the vassal of House Arryn following the Driving Tide, and they became more heavily situated inside Forks then they had been before. Berne When House Arryn moved to Berne they were obviously followed by their vassals and House Krinner was no exception to this, and they became one of the primary houses within Berne upon arriving. Noteable Members Family Members * † Coryne Krinner. Died during the Battle of Berne (See House Gorland Branch) *Benjamin Krinner **Kerstin Krinner (Kerstin Arryn) ***Danzal Krinner ****Celia Krinner (Celia Criston) ***Harrold Krinner ****Hanna Arryn ***Marwyn Krinner *Dadrik Krinner. Died after being poisoned by Benjamin Krinner House Gorland Branch * † Coryne Gorland. (Coryne Krinner) Died during the Battle of Berne **Kenwell Gorland ***Orys Gorland ****Jaelle Gorland ***Beron Gorland ***Ermelda Gorland ***Cortys Gorland ****Alester Kresven ***Nesta Gorland Other Noteables Sworn Houses Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Berne Category:Vassal House of House Arryn Category:Goths Category:Goth House in Lucerne